scared secrets
by 90's had the best cartoons
Summary: Words cut deep the deepest wound for her was freak, that's what she was called from ages 11 to 18 Donovan created an army to crush her. A punk hard exterior, cold eyes and personality quirks. Transferred from Yorkshire to London, can being a Scotland yard profiler ease the boredom that consumes her or does it fall to the high functioning sociopath living in the flat above.1st fanfi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 sort of

I do not own Sherlock if i did i would be bragging about it from here to eternity

Morgan strode into Scotland Yard truly happy. She had found a place to live but had yet to meet the tenants above. Mrs Hudson the landlady seemed nice enough, they both drank tea for what seemed like minuets but turned out to be hours, Mrs. Hudson shooed her out of her apartment so she could pack and move in the next day.

While she was unpacking Mrs. Hudson came round to warn her about the eccentric antics of the tenant above. But that was just an excuse to force feed her dinner even though Morgan insisted she wasn't hungry.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her daydreams. She was here; sally Donovan was here. The girl who got the entire school to tourcher her for the most miserable seven years of her life.

Morgan's P.O.V

She was walking right up to me. "This is not a pedestrian walkthrough" Sally sneered at me like I was back in the hallways of school.

Trying to muster up as much courage as I could "actually I am Dr. Morgan rain the new profiler. Tell me where d.i lestrade is."

"You're lying"

"I resent that accusation Donovan; now tell me where D.I lestrade is."

"How do you know my name? I never told you"

"I can tell that and much more about you, like how you are the other woman in that mans relationship."I said icily pointing at a rat faced man

The rat faced man joined this convocation at this moment." I don't know what your trying o imply"

I cut him off at this moment "I am not implying anything I'm making a inference and being a woman of science I will build a hypothesis from that inference and from that hypothesis I will collect data and from that data will come proof and I already have that proof in the form of your deodorant."

"My deodorant?"

"Yes it's for men"

"Of course it's for men I'm wearing it ."

"So is Sergeant Donovan and to add to my proof the creases in her clothes are at least two days old." I regretted sounding as cold as a iceberg but friends distract me

"Freak" Donovan muttered when she thought I was out of ear shot.

"Unbelievable" I can't believe she forgets after all she did to me.

Normal P.O.V

"D.I lestrade I presume" Morgan said casually as she strode in to lestrade office "I'm Morgan rain the new criminal profiler"


	2. Chapter 2

_**An: hey guys this is my first story and I would really appreciate reviews and help with this story some of the characters may be a bit occ at times. I'm still getting use to this site if it takes a while to load it's because I have forgotten how to do it.**_

_**I do not own Sherlock *sigh*if I did I would be a multi millionaire living in some bad ass place in London, America or some other bad ass place **_

_**90s had the best cartoons**_

**In this chapter Morgan and Sherlock meet. John sees how similar they are but how different they handle things.**

**So without further a due chapter two**

Lestrade sighed "didn't you see I'm busy"

"Of course I did I notice everything"

A muffled chuckle escaped the lips of a blond haired man in the corner causing Morgan's attention to be focused on him.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"what !?" the short haired man asked taken aback by her bluntness though he should have been used to it .

"You were obviously in the war the slight colour shift in the wrist, so you were not on holiday. A medic i think judging by the way you talked about the corpses and the fact your hands are smoother than a soldier. So I ask again Afghanistan or Iraq?"

Before john could respond to Morgan's outburst lestrade cut in "the police up in Yorkshire warned me about this."

"Obviously not enough"

"What?"

"I said obviously not enough if they warned you enough then you wouldn't have hired me. You should really listen more because I hate to repeat myself"

I can't believe there's two of them lestrade thought. "Morgan I want you to meet some people . this is john Watson"

"i thought you said there were two people"

"There are john where Sherlock?"

"i don't know he just ran off"

As if it were rehearsed a tall man with dark curly hair and extremely high cheek bones strode in.

"BORED!" Morgan shouted

John and lestrade smiled they knew what Sherlock would think of this one.

"Lestrade why am I here."

"i wanted you to meet Morgan. Morgan Sherlock, Sherlock Morgan"

"Lestrade I thought you said this would be interesting, I'm as bored as I was 5 minutes ago the only interesting part was when I got to annoy Donovan." Morgan sighed

"24, 25 judging by the lack of wrinkles , self harmed when you were 14 the gold ring id from your other even though you don't get along with her you still ware it you take pride in your appearance but you still dress how you want that is why you get mistaken as a student. you play electric guitar and bass "

Sarcastic slow claps filled the air.

"Ok, so you got self harm from the scars on my wrist and fourteen years old by how heeled the scars are o my wrist. The relationship with my mother because of the ring is not taken care of. The calluses on my hands prove that I play guitar. I would be impressed with you if I didn't do it for a living"

"Sherlock this is Morgan rain Scotland yard's new criminal profiler" lestrade sighed fearing that Sherlock had scared her off.

"So now it's my turn"

"What?!" the whole room apart from Sherlock looked surprised by her statement.

"Well he got to profile me so it's only fair, 25, 26 you know your attractive that only adds to your ego you remain dist ant from your family through choice. You have a lot of pride in yourself but don't smile much but when you do its broad. Not a psychopath but a sociopath like me"

As soon as Morgan had finished her profile sally Donovan barged in to the office. "Sir, at least one of these freaks should be removed the girl knows my name and she won't tell me how"

**Morgan's P.O.V**

Something inside of me snapped at that moment "Freaks? Is that what you call people who are smarter than you?" I growled at her animalisticaly . I launched a chair at her face . It missed by a couple of inches john and lestrade restrained me until she left.

"What the hell was that Morgan you can't just go around throwing chairs ant people!"

"You're wrong lestrade because i just did. I'm going home."

"That is the reason I called you here i need our address to send your paycheque to"

"221c Baker Street" I called over my shoulder leaving john and lestrade dumbfounded an Sherlock intrigued


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys thanks for favoriting it means a lot to know that people like my story but i want to know how to improve so i will not update again till i get a review only one tiny review.**_

_**I do not own Sherlock if i did i would be the most fabulous person in the world.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

As soon as Sherlock arrived at 221b Baker Street he was bounding up the stair to talk to Mrs. Hudson

"Mrs. Hudson why didn't you tell me we have a new tenant?"

"Sherlock you know i would of but you were too busy blasting holes in my wall to notice a perfectly ordinary girl moving in for the past few days i thought you would have at least smelt the paint or heard her playing guitar."

"I was busy. And she is anything but ordinary her deduction skills are nearly equal to mine and Mycroft's but she did something completely boring with them."

"I would hardly call my job boring Mr. Holmes but then again boring is a matter of opinion" Morgan stating monotonously "hello mrs Hudson so these are the tenants who live above. I met them today. By the way did you go into my apartment today"

"of course not deary i wouldn't invade your privacy"

"then whose shoes are these" morgan stated plainly while holding up a pair of very retro shoes

"morgan where did you find these" Sherlock asked getting all up close to morgan.

"these children's shoes were in the middle of my apartment. First a explosion at the beginning of the week and a pair of shoes in my apartment" she said bluntly

"i know where sorry morgan" john sighed

"why are you apologizing its Christmas and your apologizing everything in Scotland yard is so tedious all of them are a man with a deranged fantasy it would be intriguing is it wasn't the same deranged fantasy 'i want to be loved this is the only way i can get attention' they should just grow a pair and stop watching internet porn the wooses" morgan said getting exsited

"come on then" lets go Sherlock said getting happy and jumping down the stairs to morgans apartment.

"Sherlock call lestrade first you know its his case"

- hey guys i know its short and i cant spell to save my life and hmeworks piling up for give me and review i know u want to click that button so click it CLICK IT NOW! DO IT! But seriously i will not update until i get one tiny review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

After john and lestrade left Morgan's apartment Sherlock stayed with questions that he intended to ask but couldn't find the words.

"You have questions ,Sherlock"

"Why? Did you hold back Morgan? In Lestrade office I mean. You were holding back information."

"So were you Mr. Holmes" Morgan said inching closer to him. "You have more to deduce Mr. Holmes so do it" by now their noses were only an inch apart

"You may not like what I uncover"

"I am a big girl Sherlock and I will handle it how I see fit."

"You and your father are not in contact. By his choice, when you were 14 he disowned you and that pressured you into self harm and self destruction. During high school your life went from bad to worse the bulling got worse and you had no reason to fend them off any more it wasn't just one person it was the whole school .Judging by your reaction to the word freak."

"Stop."

"Either that or it was sally."

"I said STOP. Your right it was sally."

"That's why you're so closed off and I'm sure the abuse your farther gave you didn't help. How did he abuse you I can't tell ..."

That's when he saw a fist fly at his face

"LEAVE NOW YOU ARE NO LONGER WLCOME." Morgan roared at him through blazing eyes.

Back in 221b

Sherlock staggered back into his flat still a bit dazed from the force of Morgan's punch.

"Sherlock what did you do." John asked with a quizzical look

"I mentioned her child hood and she didn't take it well"

"clearly" john said with sarcasm dripping from every letter.

"I don't even understand what I did wrong." Sherlock pouted while tending to his nose that was dripping a fluorescent scarlet.

"Are you being serious, the worlds one and only consulting detective can't tell when he's brought up unresolved feelings in a girl, you need to go apologize to Morgan now."

"She was the one who punched me in the face."

"I don't care sherlock you will apologize and you will mean it."

But then the phone rang in both Sherlock's and Morgan's apartment. Another bomb has been placed and they need to find it.

Sorry for the delay and the rubbish storyline I've had exams and my heads all over the place

I do not own Sherlock


End file.
